Till en annan värld
by Alanna-twins
Summary: När Tsubasagänget kommer till The Dark Orders höhkvarter råkar de få med sej Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Linali, Komui, River & Cross när de åker vidare. När de landar i nästa värld är det i Tokyo. Det blir kaos. Tokyo kommer aldrig bli sej likt. Läs & recencera.
1. Kap 1: England

**Till en annan värld****- ENGLAND**

''Moko-chan, vart har vi landat nu?'' Sakura såg sej omkring.

''Hmmm... Jag vet! Innomhus!'' Mokona hoppade upp och ner.

''Hyuu'' Fai såg upp mot taket. ''Sugee.. Det är så högt i tak...och så många trappor...''

Plötsligt kom en flicka ner för en av trapporna. ''Åh, vilka är ni? Hur kom ni in hit utan att vi fick reda på det?'' Flickan hade mörkgrönt hår uppsatt i två tofsar, mörka ögon och en svart uniform. Hon såg på dom.

Fai gick fram till henne. ''Vi är på genomresa.'' sa han. ''Apropå ingenting, var är vi någonstans?'' Han log och såg på flickan med sitt enda öga.

''Exorsisternas Högkvarter.. Vilka är ni?''

''Jag är Fai, det här är Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Mokona och Kuro-puu.''

''DET ÄR KUROGANE! INTE KURO-PUU! DIN FÖRBANNADE MAGIKER!''

''Hyuu Kuro-Wan-Wan är arg!'' Den blonda, långa magikern skrattade när samurajen jagade honom runt på bottenvåningen.

''Och vem är du?'' Sakura log ett blygt leende mot flickan som såg på Fai och Kurogane.

''Li Linali. Trevligt att träffas.'' Hon bugade för Sakura och Syaoran.

''Vad du väsnas här nere! Vad håller du på med Linal-'' Mokona hoppade upp i ansiktet på den som talat, som då trillade nerför trappen.

''Vad i helv- VAD I HELVETE ÄR DET DÄR?!'' Nån med långt svart hår i hästsvans och en lång svart uniformskappa satt på golvet.

Mokona satte sej på huvudet på den som talat och drog ur hårbandet och hoppade iväg med det. ''Din jävel! Ge hit den där!''

''Kanda! Tänk på vad du säger! vi har gäster!''

''Som om jag bryr mej.'' Kanda blängde på på Mokona och började dra sin katana. ''Den där vita manjuun ska ge tillbaka mitt hårband!''

''KANDA!'' Linali tog tag i Kandas hår när han börjat springa efter Mokona. Kanda föll baklänges.

''Aj! Vad fan håller du på med!?'' Kanda reste sej upp. Han var förbannad.

''Är du en flicka?'' frågade Fai.

''Är du japan?'' frågade Kurogane.

''Ja. Nej. IIE! TVÄRT OM!!'' (F/N:Åh boy, Åh boy. Gissa om Kanda var frustrerad. Han var ju så arg att han sa fel saker!)

''Hehee! Yuu-chan e'ru arg?'' En rödhårig pojke med ögonlapp för högra ögat och lång svart uniform satt på ett trappräcke tio meter över marken.

''Lavi!'' sa Linali. ''Kom ni nyss hem?''

''Ja. Vi skulle just gå å äta nåt.''

''Lavi! Vad gör du? Skulle vi inte äta?'' En yngre pojke med vitt hår och (F/N:även han) lång svart uniform kom nerför trappen mot den rödhåriga.

''Toppen! Moyashi!'' sa Kanda surt.

''Jag heter Allen!'' ropade den vithåriga till Kanda. ''Kom nu Lavi, jag svälter ihjäl.''

''Som om de va' nåt nytt Allen!'' skrattade Lavi. ''F'rässten, vikka ä dom?'' Lavi såg ner på främlingarna. ''Den mörka ser ut som dej Yuu-chan.''

''Hmpf..'' Kanda fnös. ''Kalla mej inte vid mitt förnamn.'' (F/N: han märkte visst inte att Lavi sa mer än Yuu-chan till honom?)

''Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan! Du lyssnar ju'nte!'' Lavi hoppade ner till Kanda.

''LAVIII! MATEEEN!!'' ropade Allen och lutade sej ut över trappräcket.

''Yuu-chan, jag sa att den MÖRKA LIKNAR DEJ!'' skriker Lavi i Kandas öra.

Kanda drar sin katana. ''Ikkuso! Mugen!'' Lavi undviker precis Mugens egg.

''Ta de' lungt Yuu-chan!'' Flinar Lavi. ''Ja vet! Yuu-chan du är hungrig!''

''Håll käften!''

''Det här verkar bekant...'' mumlar Syaoran tyst för sej själv.

Och på något sätt hamnade dom alla i matsalen...

Fortsätning följer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Kanda är veeeerkligen sur.

Tezzino: Mokona har visst väldigt roligt när han retar Yuu-chan!

Linali: Vart kom dom ifrån?

Tezzino: Linali, det får du veta i kapitel tre.

Linali: Okej då, då går jag dit!

Zorba: Hallå där! Kapitel två då!

Linali: Ojdå...

Zorba: I allafall så ä det ja å nee-chan som skriver den här FanFicton-storyn! Eller hur, Nee-chan?

Tezzino: Aiaiai I'm your little butterfly! Green, black and blue, makin' colors in the sky..

Zorba: Ja ja ja... å din samuraj ä Kuro-Wan-Wan...

Tezzino: Nej! Yuu-chan är min samuraj!!! Inte Kuro-pyon!!!!

Zorba: Suck... Hon är hopplös... Hoppas ni slipper ha en tvillingsyrra som min...

Tezzino: Håll käften o skriv!

Zorba: Hej då, ses i nästa kapitel!! (mumlar till Tezzino: aho).


	2. Kap 2: Matsal

**Till en annan värld**** - MATSAL**

Alla stirrade på Allen. Det vill säga, alla utom Lavi, Linali och Kanda, som undrade hur tusan han han hade hamnat där.

''Ehh... Allen-kun äter väldigt mycket...'' sa Fai med en svettdroppe.

''Jao, men de e Allen de!'' Sa Lavi glatt

''Hmf...'' Kurogane fnös precis santidigt som Kanda. Varför måste jag sitta brevid den där? tänkte båda två.

''De'däringa e lika varandra, va?'' sa Lavi till Syaoran.

''Hmmm... När du säger det så...'' svarade denne

''Nej det är vi INTE!!'' sa Kanda och Kurogane argt

Kanda reste sig upp.

''Huh? Kanda?'' sa Allen förvånat

''Jag tänker INTE sitta här längre'' Kanda vände sig om för att gå.

''Yuu-chan e aaarg...!'' sa Lavi glatt

''Aaarg!! Aaaarg!!'' ropade Mokona glatt

''Kalla mig inte för Yuu-chan, morotshuve'!'' Kanda tog tag i Mugen's handtag.

''Heheeee!! Visst!!'' det gick kalla kårar utmed Kanda's ryggrad när han såg Lavi's flin

''Vart ska du?'' undrade Linali när Kanda återigen vände sig om för att gå.

''Har inte du med att göra.'' sa Kanda och gick mot dörren när han kände någonting på sitt huvud.

''Puu!'' sa Mokona och stack ner sitt huvud i Kanda's ansikte.

Kandas hår föll ner över hanns axlar och så såg han att Mokona höll i hans hårband återigen.

''Ge hit den där!!'' ropade Kanda och snodde runt för att jaga Mokona...

Och Krockade med Kurogane dom jagade Fai... Båda två föll till marken med ett brak och drog i fallet med sig en massa stolar, och till och med ett bord.

De blängde argt på varandra, för på grund av att 'den andra', (F/N: Så snällt som de senare skulle säga) hade de ju blivit sinkade i sin jakt efter den som hade retat honom.

Från och med den stunden hyste de en djup avsky mot varandra.

''Moko-chan?'' sa Sakura

''Japp! Vad är det?'' undrade Mokona, som satt på Fai's huvud (Ja, Fai hade kommit tillbaka till bordet) och band ihop hans hår med Kandas hårband.

''HÖRRNI!!'' hördes en arg röst ryta

Allas blickar vändes åt det hållet.

Kanda blev upplyft i kappans krage av en stor man i en gul kappa.

''DU VÄLTE VÅRT BORD!!'' mannen var röd i ansiktet av ilska.

''Humf...'' fnös Kanda ''Du igen, har du verkligen en sån dödslängtan?''

''Så, så, ta re lungt nu, Mary'' sa Lavi till mannen som höll ett hårt grepp om Kandas kappa. Ett grepp som hårdnade.

Utan förvarning så slog Mary till Kanda i magen och skickade in honom i ett bord, som gick sönder.

''Kanda!'' ropade Linali, de som inte kände Kanda, som Sakura, Fai, Syaoran, Mokona och Kurogane, skulle trott att Linali ropande exorcistens namn för att hon var orolig, (vilket de trodde) men det hade hon inte gjort.

Kanda tappade luften och fick en hånfull blick av Kurogane.

Efter bara ett litet ögonblick reste sig Kanda upp och hoppade på 'sökaren'.

Snart var de igång i ett slagsmål. De andra i matsalen, exorcister som sökare, antingen hejade på de stridande eller försökte stoppa dem. Vilket bara resulterade i att flera stycken fick en snyting utdelad.

''KANDA! MARY! SLUTA OMEDELBART!'' hördes en röst. Rösten tillhörde en man med gul/brunt hår och skägg samt glasögon. Bakom honom stod en man med lila hår och glasögon.

''River!'' ropade Linali ''Nii-san!''

Kanda och Mary slutade verkligen.

Kanda hade farit hårt fram mot Mary som låg ner på golvet nu efter att Kanda hade släppt honom.

Kurogane såg ut att vara förvånad över att en pojke, till synes svag, hade kunnat, så effektivt, slå ner en man av Marys storlek.

''Vad håller ni på med egentligen?'' undrade River, 'Nii-san' sa ingenting, han hade somnat stående.

Linali gick fram till sin bror ''Nii-san... Vakna!''

''Det kommer inte hjälpa... Han har just ägnat en timma till att städa skrivbordet.'' sa River

''Verkligen? Inte frivilligt väl?'' undrade Allen

''Nej Nej, inte alls. Han höll på att somna ett antal gånger, men efter att ha fått en hink med iskallt vatten över sig ungefär fem gånger så är det nog lite svårt att somna, även om man råkar vara Komui.'' sa River svävande.

''River!'' sa Linali chockat

''Åh, nej nej, det var inte jag son kallduschade honom. Det var ... ehh...'' River rodnade.

Linali suckade ''River''

''Ja?''

''Det var visst du, eller hur?

River blev ännu rödare.

''Hahaaa!!!'' ett skratt hördes.

''L- Lavi...?'' sa Allen tveksamt.

Lavi låg på golvet och vred sig i skrattkramper.

Fai, Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane och Mokona såg helt ställda ut.

''Hur hamnade jag här?'' hördes en sur röst.

''Mästare Cross!!'' sa Allen förbryllat ''Vad gör ni här?''

''Allen? Jag vet inte.'' grymtade Cross, som hade långt rött hår, en cigarett i munnen och en flaska med någonting som luktade väldigt illa i.

''Oh, du har vaknat, general Cross'' sa River

''Hur ska man kunna sova när ni för ett sånt oväsen? Det låter ju som om Mary och Kanda har bråkat igen'' generalen fick syn på Kanda som stog vid den nu medvetslösa Mary. Han muttrade ''Så är visst fallet.''

Han vände sig till River. ''Hur hamnade jag här?''

''Jo, en av sökarna hittade dig medvetslös på gatan och tog dig hit'' förklarade River

''Tusan! Det ska jag komma ihåg!'' muttrade Cross

''Hm? Vad då?'' undrade Mokona

''Att aldrig supa mig full i närheten av högkvarteret igen'' svarade Cross. Alla trillade omkull, utom Allen, River, Komui (F/N: Komui sov ju fortfarande) och Kanda, som försökte få Mokona att hoppa av hans huvud och samtidigt försökte få tag på sitt hårband från Fai.

''Uhh... Jag måste fortfarande vara full eftersom jag ser en massa vita runda kaniner sitta på alla Kandas huvun...'' mumlade Cross och la handen för ögonen.

''Hallå Hallå!'' ropade Mokona

''Ja, Mokona?'' undrade Fai

''Borde inte vi åka vidare?'' Mokona hoppade upp och ner på Kandas huvud medan denna blev mer och mer frustrerad.

''Redan?'' Sa Syaoran

''Japp!!'' sa Mokona ''Men inte utan sovenirer!''

''Va?!'' sa Kurogane

''Man måste alltid ta med sig sovenirer när man har varit någonstans!! Jag har nog bara glömt säga det!'' Mokona hade plötsligt fyllt sina reskamraters famnar med en liten boll med vingar, en hammare från Lavis bälte, Kandas hårband (vilken Mokona själv höll i) och Komui, som Kurogane fick hålla i.

''Nii-san!'' ropade Linali.

''Komui!'' ropade River.

''Timcampy!'' ropade Allen och Chross.

''Min hammare!'' ropade Lavi.

Men det som fick alla att stirra på dom, inklusive Mary som just hade vaknat, var när Kanda skrek;

''Ge tillbaks den, din jävla vita manyuu!!''

Så försvann de i tomma intet.

Allen, Linali, Lavi, Cross, River, Komui, Kanda, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran och Mokona.

Puts väck, BORTA!!

Fortsättning följer...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Yohoo!! (som Sakuma Ryuuichi i Gravitation) Hoppas ni tyckte om kapitel två!

Kurogane: Hur kunde han slå ner den där jätten...? Han som ser så svag ut...

Tezzino: Min älskling är inte svag!

Zorba: Herre jävlar... Nu börjar ho' igen... suck...

Kurogane: Din älskling?

Tezzino: Jamen han är ju så söt. Jämfört med dej.

Kurogane: Hallå!

Zorba: (till Kurogane:) Skit i henne. (till Tezzino:) Håll käften för fan!

Kurogane: Du är konstig.

Zorba: Va va re DÄR!? Än sen att ja svär lite

Tezzino: Lite?

Zorba: Håll käften!

Tezzino: Ses i nästa kapitel!


	3. Kap 3: Tokyo

**Till en annan värld - TOKYO**

''Kan du aldrig landa ordentligt, baka manyuu!?'' Kurogane var sur. MYCKET sur.

''Var i helvete är vi?'' Kanda var sur. MYCKET sur. Han kunde inte se någonting för sitt hår. OCH han låg ihoppressap under någonting.

''Vad fan gör du här, skitunge!?'' Kurogane blev ännu surare än innan.

''Jag sa vart är vi, aho!'' sa Kanda argt.

''Håll käften skitunge!'' sa Kurogane.

Kanda kände en hand på sitt huvud. '' Tjena, skitunge!''

''Håll käften! Vem är det?! Jag ser inget!'' Kanda ruskade på sitt huvud för att försöka få häret ur ansiktet.

''Vem tror du!? Dumhuve!" rösten var arg. MYCKET arg.

Oooops tänkte Kanda D- det var Cross...

''Ooooohhh...'' sa Lavi faschinerat

''VAD?'' sa Kanda

''De kommer nån'' svarade Lavi

''Va?''

''En tjej me två gröna flätor, nästan lika långa som ditt hår. Å så har hon glasögon. Å kortare kjol än Linali!'' sa Lavi glatt

''KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!'' skrek flickan

''Det kan ha varit din kjol-kommentar, Lavi'' påpekade Allen

''Retasu! Vad är det?'' hördes en röst och så hördes ljudet av springande steg.

''Jag ser inget...'' muttrade Kanda

''Yo!'' sa Lavi och gjorde V-tecknet

''Va i-?'' sa en tjej med rosa kort hår och likadana kläder som gen grönhåriga flickan, fast rosa.

Faktum var att de sex tjejerna alla hade likadana klädet i olika färger. Rosa, grönt, blått, lila, gult och vitt/ljusgult.

''Shirogane-san! Asaka-san!!'' ropade flickan med blåa kläder och kort blått hår uppsatt i bollar på huvudet och rusade tillbaka samma väg hon kommit ''Det är några främlingar i caféet! Och vi har inte ens öppnat än!''

''Minto-chan? Hontoni?'' frågade en av de två männen som komm tillbaka med flickan som hette Minto.

Man kunde verkligen undra om mannen var en man, eller inte. Han hade långt brunt hår, uppsatt i en hästsvans som slappt hängde utmed ryggen. Men hans kläder var DEFENITIFT en mans.

Den andra mannen, som nog var mer åt Kandas och Lavis ålder än vuxen, hade kort, gult hår och svart skjorta och mörka jeans.

Båda två stannade när de hörde en dov röst som sa ''Kan ni flytta på er nån jävla gång!?''

''Ska du säga! Du ligger på mej, AHO!'' Kanda och Kurogane var i så i full fång med att förolämpa varandra.

Kanda kände plötsligt hur det blev betydligt lättare att andas.

''Vilka är ni, och vad gör ni på Café Mew Mew?'' frågade killen med gult hår.

''Ahh... Hej...'' sa Fai och log ''Jag är Fai, det här är Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Kuro-myon, Mokona, Linali-chan, Lavi-kun, Allen-kun, eehhh... Cross-san, River-san, Komui-san och Yuu-kun''

''Jag heter Kurogane! Inte Kuro-myon!'' sa Kurogane.

''Kalla mej inte vid mitt förnamn!'' ropade Kanda samtidigt.

''Vad gör ni på mitt Café då?'' undrade den långhåriga mannen.

''Vi vet inte, vi bara var här helt plötsigt...'' sa Linali. Så vände hon sig mot Fai ''Hur hamnade vi här, egentligen? Jag har en känsla av att ni vet.'' Hon såg skarpt på Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Syaoran och Mokona.

''Ummm... Det en lång historia, men för att gå rakt på sak så kan vi, med Mokonas hjälp, resa mellan olika världar, men jag vet inte hur ni kom med...'' sa Syaorn medan han nervöst kliade sig i nacken.

''Var det så ni hamnade på högkvarteret?'' frågade Linali

''Ja.'' svarade Syaorna

''Okej då... Jag får väl tro på det då...'' sa Linali

''Resa mellan världar!?'' sa flickan med långt lila hår och lila uniform.

''Ja... Joo... Det låter nog lite konstigt men...'' Syaoran var lite nervös fortfarande

''ZzZzZzZz'' en snarkning hördes

''Va?'' sa den blonda flickan med vita kläder ''står han upp och sover?''

''Sover Komui fortfarande?'' sa Allen

''Vad verkar det som, Moyashi?'' sa Kanda surt

''Jag heter inte Moyashi! Jag heter Allen!!'' sa Allen

''Nii-san'' Linali skakade på sin bror

''Jag har ju sagt att det inte hjälper.'' sa River.

Cross lutade sig fram och sa i Komuis öra, högt och klart; ''Linali ska gifta sig, med Kanda...''

Komui vaknade med ett ryck. ''Neeej... Linali... Lämna mej inte...!'' han höll om sin syster och grät.

Så vände han sig mot Kanda som precis stallde sig upp och skulle dra håret ur ögonen. ''Kandaaaaa!!'' sa Komui ''Vem är det? Det är ju inte Kanda!''

Kanda såg mycket sur ut ''Vem är inte Kanda sa du?'' han sträckte sig efter Mugen.

''Nii-san'' sa Linali och höll i sin bror.

Mokona hoppade upp på Kandas huvud och viftade med hårbandet. ''Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chaaaan!!!'' ropade han glatt

''Lägg av va! Vita manyuu!'' Kanda försökte grabba tag i Mokona ''Och ge tillbaka mitt hårband!''

''Puu-puuuuu!'' sa Mokona glatt.

''Hyuu!'' sa Fai

Kurogane grabbade tag i Mokona ''Varför kan du inte landa ordentligt, baka manyuu!?''

''Vad gör du!?'' sa Kanda argt och försökte slå till Kuroganes hand. Han hade nämligen råkat ta tag i Kandas hår med. Istället slår han till Mokona så att den 'vita manyuun' flyger iväg och in i Kuroganes ansikte.

''Varför gjorde du så!?'' sa Kurogane frustrerat till Kanda, som höll på att binda hårbandet om sitt hår.

''Kuro-man är aarg! Yuu-chan är aarg!'' sa Fai ''Hyuu! Hyuu!''

''LÄGG AV MED ATT KALLA MEJ DET!!'' skrek Kanda och Kurogane till Fai

''Sluta bråka!'' sa Linali och tog tag i Kandas hår och i Kuroganes öra.

''SLUTA SLUTA SLUTA SLUTA SLUTA LÄGG AV INTE IGEN!!!'' skrek Kanda

Kurogane slog bara bort Linalis hand.

Fortsättning följer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komui: Vem var den där tjejen med Kandas svärd?

Zorba: Har'u int fattat de än, aho?

Komui: Aho?

Tezzino: Det betyder idiot. Idiot. Och den där 'tjejen' var faktiskt min sötnos.

Komui: Vem är din sötnos?

Zorba: Hallåå...! Sover'u än eller va?

Tezzino: Min sötnos är min Yuu-chan!

Zorba: Suck... Nee-baka... Du har tjatat om honom sen första kapitlet!

Tezzino: Alldeles flummig Yuu-chaaan... Vi ses i näääästa kapit-eeel...

Zorba: Ses!


	4. Kap 4: Hämnd

**Till en annan värld** **- HÄMND**

''Följer ni med på Sakura-festivalen?'' undrade Ichigo, som flickan med rosa hår och rosa kläder hette.

''Sakura-festivalen?'' sa Allen.

''En festival där man firar att körsbärsblommorna slagit ut!'' förklarade Kanda surt medan han satte sig på en stol.

''Känner du till den?'' frågade Allen

''Självklart. Man firar den i Osaka med.'' sa Kanda surt

''Kommer du från Japan?'' frågade Purin. Purin hade kort gult hår i fyra flätor och gul klänning.

''Humf...'' Kanda fnös '' Ja. Vad då då?''

''Snackar du Osaka-dialekt?'' undrade Purin

''Det gör man väl om man kommer från Osaka, aho?''

''Vad betyder aho?'' undrade Purin då.

''Det är samma sak som baka.'' sa Kurogane, även han sur.

''Är du också från Japan?'' sa Purin och stallde sig på händer på bollen hon stog på.

''Humpf...'' Kurogane svarade inte, det gjorde Fai åt honom.

''Ja, det gör han, är du japan?''

''Näe. Jag kommer från Kina!'' svarade Purin glatt samtidigt som hon hoppade up i luften och gjorde en volt så att hon åter stog med fötterna på bollen.

''Hyuu!'' sa Fai.

''Då bestämmer jag att vi ska gå på festivalen!'' sa Lavi och hoppade upp från stolen han suttit på.

Retasu, flickan med gröna flätor, Zakuro, tjejen med lila hår, Berry, flickan med ljusgult hår i vit uniform, Minto, flickan med blått hår och Akasaka Keiichiro, mannen med hästsvans såg på Lavi.

''Vem har gett dig rätt att bestämma det!?'' sa Kanda och såg argt på Lavi

''Heheeee... Jag!'' Lavi gav Kanda en retsam blick ''Vill du inte, Yuu-chan?''

''Kalla mej inte Yuu-chan!'' Kanda for upp

''Han vill inte, eller hur?'' frågade Lavi med spelad förvåning medan han pekade på Kanda och såg på de andra.

''Det spelar ingen roll om han vill det eller inte'' sa Cross som satt utanför vid det öppna fönstret ''Han SKA gå på festivalen!''

''Va i-!?'' Kanda knöt sina händer för att inte falla för frestelsen att anfalla generalen med Mugen ''Jag vägrar!''

''Du har inget val!'' sa Cross

''Även om han ska gå eller inte så måste vi andra ha festival-kläder...'' sa Kurogane, han tänkte inte hller gå, men om han inte gjorde det så skulle den där dumma magikern reta honom resten av deras vistelse i den här världen för att vara feg.

''Det finns ett bra ställe inte så långt härifrån där man kan hyra festival-kläder...'' sa Keiichiro fundersamt.

''Vad väntar vi på?'' undrade Cross och tog tag i Mugen och tog den från Kanda.

''Oy!'' sa Kanda argt.

''Du får tillbaka din katana om du går med på festivalen.'' sa Cross

''JAG TÄNKER INTE HA PÅ MEJ DET HÄR!!'' hörde de en arg röst skrika

''Är han klar nu?'' frågade Fai Retasu

''Jag tror det...'' svarade flickan

''NEJ! HÖR NI! LÄGG AV! JAG TÄNKER INTE GÅ UT KLÄDD SÅ HÄR!''

Cross gick in genom dörröppningen och tog tag i den ytterst motvilliga personen.

''Åh! Kolla på Kanda!'' ropade Linali förbryllat.

''JAG TÄNKER INTE GÅ KLÄDD SÅ HÄR!'' Kanda var alldeles röd i ansiktet av förnedring.

''En kille som går klädd i kimono! Skrattretande!'' sa Kurogane hånfullt

''Ooohh...'' sa Lavi.

''Vad!?'' undrade Kanda argt.

''Du har så snygga ben, Yuu-chan'' svarade Lavi och började skratta.

''Jag skulle inte ha frågat'' sa Kanda och försökte dra Mugen, som inte var där.

''GE HIT MUGEN!'' skrek han åt kvinnorna som hade satt på honom den korta, mörkblå kimonon.

''Mugen?'' undrade de

''Min katana!'' sa Kanda, som kände sig mer och mer förudmjukad.

''Tog dom bin katana?'' Kuroganes hånfulla min släppte lite.

Det fanns inget som de två höll med om. Utom att båda tyckte att Fai och Lavi var idioter, att Mokona var en irriterande manyuu, och att katanan var en mans själ. (F/N: Det är en del de håller med om även om de inte vill låtsas om det. Och Lavi har rätt, de är lika)

''GE HIT MIN KATANA!'' sa Kanda.

''Nej.'' sa en äldre dam som kom ut genom dörren.

''VA!?'' nästan (F/N: visst, nästan) skrek Kanda.

'' Ni kunde inte betala kontant för kläderna, så vi tar katanan i pant tills ni kan det.'' sa 'damen'.

''VA FAN!!'' skrek Kanda.

'Damen' drog hårt i Kandas hår och sa; ''Det passar sej inte för en ung dam att använda sådant språk!''

''AJ! VA FAN MENAR DU MED DAM!!?''

''Lungna ner dej nu, brushuve! Kläderna är redan betalda!'' sa Cross

''Med MIN katana! Och va menar hon med dam!?'' ropade Kanda

''Lägg av nu!'' röt Cross ''Du har inget att välja på!''

''Vilken hämnd...'' mumlade Allen så att alla utom Cross och Kanda hörde

''Hämd?'' frågade Shirogane Ryo

''Kanda sa åt mästare Cross att hålla käften...'' svarade Allen lågt

Vilken hemsk hämnd tänkte allihoppa då.

Fortsättning följer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezzino: Åh, stackars, stackars Kanda! Cross, du är hemsk mot Yuu-chan!

Kanda: Kalla mej inte det!

Zorba: Ohh... Kanda är så söööt!

Kanda: Håll käften!

Tezzino: Ses i nästa kapitel! På festivalen!

Kanda: Jag tänker inte gå på den!

Zorba: Tyst me dej! De gör'ru visst'e!

Kanda: Om jag bara hade Mugen...

Tezzino: Men du är ju bara sååååå gullig i kimono!!

Zorba: Vi ses alltså i nästa kapitel! Mata ne!


	5. Kap 5: Sakurafestivalen

**Till en annan värld**** - SAKURA-FESTIVALEN**

Dom kom in på festivalområdet.

Kanda hade inte fått med sig Mugen och var sååå sur. Det hjälpte ju inte precis att han var tvungen att gå med den där aho Kurogane.

''Hörrni ni två! Pigga upp er!'' sa Linali och vände sig mot de två svärdsmännen.

''Humf...'' sa Kanda och Kurogane och tittade bort.

''Kom så går vi till det där ståndet!'' sa Allen och pekade på ett stånd

''Eh... Vi åt nyss, Allen...'' sa Keiishiro

''Allen är alltid hungrig.'' sa Lavi

''All-'' sa Linali men avbröt sig själv noär hon såg att Allen redan var framme vid ståndet.

''Vad är det där?'' frågade Allen försäljaren.

''Yakisoba...'' sa försäljaren ''Har du aldrig ätit det?''

''Nej, jag är inte från Japan.'' svarade Allen

''Jag vill ha två bekkooame!'' ropade Purin som också stog vid ståndet.

''Varsågod.'' sa försäljaren och Purin betalade för sina klubbor.

''Jag tar väl två soosu senbei, då...'' sa Kanda trumpet.

''Vad är det för nåt? undrade Sakura.

''En soosu senbei är en riskaka med sås.'' sa Kanda och betalade försäljaren.

Berrys pojkvän Tasuku, som hade kort svart hår, och Masaya, Ichigos pojkvän, som hade brunt kort hår, köpte två wata-ame, sockervadd, var till sig själva och sina flickvänner.

''Puriiin!!'' hördes en röst ropa när de var vid skytteståndet.

''Hm?'' Purin vände sig om och såg en pojke med rödbrunt hår uppsatt i två tofsar som såg ut att vara lika gammal som henne med en yukata på sej. Det konstigaste var has öron, som var spetsiga. ''TarTar!''

Ichigo, Ryo, Minto, Retasu, Zakuro och Keiishiro vände sig om.

''Vad gör ni här?'' frågade Ryo när han såg pojkens två töljeslagare komma skyndande efter.

''Vi kom på ett besök.'' svarade han som såg äldst ut. Han hade gråsvart hår i en konstig frisyr. Även han hade långa öron.

''Yo, Ichigo!'' sa den grönhåriga pojken som hade kort hår, inte lika kort som sin äldre vän men, och två hårtestar ihopbundna med två röda band på var sida om luggen.

''Quiche! Pai! Tartelett!'' sa Ichigo

Masaya såg på Quiche. ''Det är lugnt!'' svarade denne ''Jag ska inte försöka ta Ichigo mer!'' han log. Masaya log tillbaka.

''Men en välkomstpuss ska hon få!'' skrattade Quiche och pussade Ichigo på kinden. Ichigo rodnade. ''Quiche!''

''Vill du ha en bekkooame?'' frågade Purin Tartelett

''Visst!'' sa Tart och tog emot den som Purin räckte till honom.

''Vikka är dom där?'' Tart pekade med sin bekkooame på personerna som stod vid ståndet.

''Dom trilla visst ner från himlen eller nåt.'' svarade Purin glatt. ''Ska du prova att skjuta?''

''Du fröken, ska jag hjälpa dej att äta upp soosu senbeien?'' En man gick fram till Kanda och lade armen om honom.

''Vad i helvete tror du?!'' Kanda smällde till mannen på hakan som blev röd i ansiktet av ilska.

''Hörru fröken, man ska straffas om man inte lyder Syami-sama!'' Mannen kastade sej över Kanda, som fumlade efter Mugen, som han inte hade, och tryckte ner honom på rygg.

''Nu du...'' sa mannen och kysste Kanda.

Kanda spärrade upp ögonen av förvåning och ett ögonblick senare försökte han knuffa bort mannen.

Men mannen var starkare än Kanda, och hur han än försökte tryckte mannen sej bara närmare och närmare honom.

Kanda kände sej spyfärdig och kunde knappt andas.

Vad i Helvete vade det här? tänkte han när han återigen försökte komma bort från mannen.

En hammare landade hårt i mannens bakhuvud. Mannen föll ihop över Kanda.

Kanda kände någon dra fram honom från mannen och han kunde äntligen andas.

''Yuu-chan, vikken tur att du har mej!'' Lavi flinade mot Kanda. ''Du höll på att kvävas va?''

''H-håll kä-käften..!'' flämtade Kanda och reste sej upp. ''Aj!'' Hans ben ville inte bära honom.

''Yuu-chan?'' Lavi gick fram till Kanda som satt sej ner igen.

''Är nåt fel Kanda?'' frågade Allen.

''Är det Kanda?'' frågade Komui som just vaknat. (F/N: Han hade gått och stått sovande)

''Skit i det!'' Kanda försökte resa sej upp igen, men benen vek sej under honom.

''De ä nåt me dina ben va?'' Lavi lyfte upp Kanda i sina armar. ''Va lite du väger Yuu-chan. Den lättaste ja nånsin burit på.''

''SÄTT NER MEJ, AHO!'' Kanda försökte smälla till Lavi men missade, konstigt nog.

River, Syaoran och Allen hjälptes åt att vända på mannen, som kallat sej själv för Syami.

''Den här mannen ser ut att vara sjuk på nåt sätt.'' sa River.

Kanda hörde inte vad han sa. Hans huvud kändes som om det skulle sprängas, och han kände sej varm och kall på samma gång. Han började se suddigt.

Lavi kände Kanda bli slapp i hans famn. ''Yuu-chan?''

Men Kanda kunde inte svara. Han hade svimmat.

Fortsättning följer...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Skrev du medan ja tvingades sova?

Lavi: kramar Tezzino Jaa! Ja ä en hjälteee!

Tezzino: kramar tillbaka Tyvärr för dej är jag kär i Yuu-chan. Han är upptagen!

Zorba: Så'ru menar att Lavi e kär i Kanda?

Lavi: Hihiiii flinar

Zorba: mumlar jag är omgiven av ahos.

Tezzino och Lavi: Flinar fåraktigt Jasså de säger'ru?

Zorba: Visst, Kanda e söt, men ändå. Ses i nästa kapitel!! mumlar till läsarna Tjata på Tezzino att ho' ska gö' vår FanFic te' en manga!


	6. Kap 6: Lavi och det förfärlga oljudet

**Till en annan värld**** - LAVI OCH DET FÖRFÄRLIGA OLJUDET**

''Baka!'' Kurogane tog tag i Mokonas öron och gick ut ur rummet.

''Varför sover Yuu-chan?'' undrade Mokona

''Han är sjuk och man hoppar inte på magen på nån som är det! Även om man är en skitunge.'' sa Kurogane

''Får man inte?'' frågade Mokna förvånat

''Åh Kuro-choo! Kan du inte tycka synd om mej med?'' sa Fai och gav Kurogane en kram.

''Det är Kurogane! Inte Kuro-choo! Baka maho!'' sa Kurogane surt

''Hyuu! Kuro-meow är arg!'' sa Fai glatt

Kurogane drog sitt svärd och började jaga Fai och Mokona ut ur Caféet.

''Ja kan spela på en sån där shim- sham- shem- shom-?''

''Ehh... Kan du det Lavi? Jag tyckte du sa att du aldrig hade sett en shamisen förut...'' sa Ryo.

''Jo, de e sant, men ja kan spela allt!'' Lavi log stort ''Jag är ett musik-geni!''

''Hmmm...'' Ryo räckte shamisen till Lavi

''Ska ja spela nåt nu?'' frågade Lavi

''Visst...'' sa Keiichiro

Alltså började Lavi spela på shamisen och sjunga. (F/N: Vi tänker INTE återge vad Lavi sjöng. Risken skulle finnas att ni skulle bli bortskrämda av honom)

Alla som var inne på caféet satte händerna för öronen och vände sig bort från Lavi.

''SLUTA FÖR I HELVETE! SKA DU TA DÖD PÅ MEJ!?'' en röst överröstade Lavis olju-... ehm... skönsång...(?)

''Yuu-chan! Är du vaken?'' sa Lavi förvånat

''HUR FAN SKA MAN KUNNA SOVA NÄR DU FÖR ETT SÅNT JÄVLA OVÄSEN!?'' skrek Kanda, som inte hade på sej kimonon längre. Han hade på sej ett par av Ryos Jeans och T-shirts som han fått låna.

''DU KAN JU FÖR FAN VÄCKA DÖDA MED DEN DÄR SHAMISEN!!''

Keiichiro gick fram till Kanda och la en hand på Kandas panna. ''Du har ingen feber längre...'' sa han förbryllat.

Lavi skyndade fram till Kanda och gav honom en hård kram ''Ja bota Yuu-chan!''

''Släpp mej!'' sa Kanda och försökte få Lavi att släppa honom. Det gick inte.

Till slut fick Keiichiro och Ryo Lavi att släppa taget, efter ungefär tio minuter.

Kanda satte sej ner på en stol.

''Tror'ru att du kan spela bättre än ett musikaliskt geni så pröva'rå.'' sa Lavi och gav Kanda shamisen.

Kanda tog emot instrumentet. ''Jag vägrar sju-'' började han säga, men han blev avbruten av Cross som sa ''Du måste!'' Kanda gav generalen en mörk blick.

''Det gjorde ju Lavi.'' förklarade Cross.

Kanda knäppte på en sträng för att höra hurdant ljudet var. Så vred han på e liten ratt och knäppte på strängen igen. Sen gjorde han så tills han var nöjd med ljudet.

''Jag hade ju just stämt den...'' mumlade Ryo.

''Den måste ha blivit ostämd när Lavi spelade på den'' sa Pai

''Hmm...'' sa Ryo bara.

Så började Kanda spela. (F/N: Jag kan tyvärr inte skriva vad han sjöng, för han vägrade berätta det för mej. Suck...)

''Hur fan kan du spela shamisen?'' undrade Kurogane.

''Hurså?'' Kanda gav honom en mörk blick.

''Det brukar för det mesta bara vara kvinnor som kan spela det.'' sa Kurogane

''Då ser du att det inte stämmer.'' sa Kanda och rodnade

''Om det inte är en man som fått kvinnlig utbildning'' sa Kurogane

''HÅLL KÄFTEN!'' skrek kanda och reste sig tvärt upp. ''Nnn...'' Kanda sjönk ner på golvet och höll om sin ena vrist. Han kände en isande smärta i den och det gjorde ont så in i helvete.

Vad är det med mej egentilgen? tänkte han

''Kanda?'' sa Allen

Kanda bara såg på honom med en så mörk blick att Allen ryckte till. ''Håll käften...'' muttrade Kanda och reste sig upp med hjälp av en stol. Han såg noga till så att han inte stödde sig på sin onda fot.

''Kanda. Sluta nu!'' sa Linali till Kanda, som var på väg att gå tillbaka uppför trappen.

''Nej...'' sa Kanda envist.

''SITT NER, KANDA!'' sa Cross och puttade till Kandas onda vrist. Kanda var tvungen att stödja sej på foten även om den var skadad. Och då så trillade han omkull och landade rakt på en stol.

(F/N: Fantastiskt, eller hur?)

''Va skulle det där var bra för!?'' sa Kanda argt

''Mästare Cross...'' suckade Allen, och Quiche gav honom en undrande blick.

Fortsättning följer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Cross är elak, men på sätt och vis är det bra att han fick Kanda att sitta ner, även om det inte var så smart att göra det på det sätt han gjorde.

Allen: Mästare Cross är sån...

Tezzino: Min stackars, älskade Yuu-chan!

Zorba: Du är såååå tröttsam...!

Allen?

Zorba: Ho tjatar om att Kanda e hennes. De har ho gjort i vartenda kapitel hitills...

Allen: Ooookeeeej...

Tezzino: Vad menar du med okej? Han är underbar!

Allen: ehhh... hee... nervös

Zorba: Kan vi gå vidare nu? Vi ses i mästa kapitel! Mata ne!


	7. Kap 7: Pais förnedring

**Till en annan värld**** - PAIS FÖRNEDRING**

Kanda gick in i köket och satte sej på en stol som stog i ett hörn.

''Det gick ju jättebra!'' sa Keiichiro ''Kan du ta ut de där kakorna ur ugnen, Pai-san?''

Pai gjorde som han blivit ombedd och satte sig sen på en av de av de stolarna. ''Du verkar inte glad åt det.'' påpekade han.

''Jag kom bara att tänka på en sak...'' mumlade Kanda.

''Hmmm...'' Pai reste sig upp och tog tag i Mokona som just hade kommit in genom dörren från caféet och var på väg att roffa åt sig en av de nybakta kakorna.

Pai höll fortfarande i Mokonas öron när han sa; ''Nåt speciellt?'' Han slängde iväg Mokona samma väg som han hade kommit.

''Inget nån annan har med att göra...'' muttrade Kanda. ''Huh?'' Någon hade sträckt fram ett kakfat mot honom. Kanda såg upp.

''Ta en'' sa Keiichiro. Kanda tog motvilligt en och upptäckte att den hade formen av en jordgubbe.

Mokona kom farande igen och blev återigen utkastad av Pai.

Och så kom han in igen. ''Jag vill ha kaka!'' Han gjorde en ansats att sno Kandas kaka, men Kanda hade lärt sej att hålla koll på Mokona, hela tiden, så Mokona blev ännu en gång utkastad genom dörren.

Dörren öppnades och Zakuro kom in med disk i händerna.

Mokona hoppade återigen in genom dörren och lyckades den här gången sno flera kakor, eftersom Pai hade snubblat och trillat omkull av nervositet när han hade försökt fånga Mokona.

''Vad klumpig du är, Pai'' skrattade Zakuro medan hon ställde ner faten på en bänk.

Hon räckte fram en hand mot Pai. Han rodnade och tog tag i den. Zakuro drog upp honom. ''Vad?'' undrade hon när Pai vände bort ansiktet för att hon inte skulle se att han var helt röd i ansiktet.

''Titta på Pai!!'' sa Tartelett glatt när han dök in i köket tillsammans med Purin. ''Han är upp över öron-'' Pai slog handen för Tarts mun.

''Vad?' undrade Purin och stack in huvudet ''När fick du den?'' undrade hon sen när hon fick syn på Kanda som fortfarande inte hade ätit upp hela kakan.

''Huh?'' Kanda såg förbryllat på henne.

''Kan du ge det här till dom vid bord tre, Purin-chan, och det här till bord sju, Tartelett-kun?'' sa Keiichiro

''Okej...'' muttrade Tartelett medan Purin glatt sa ''Visst!''

Zakuro gick ut samtidigt som Purin och Tartelett för att se till så att de inte åt av fikat.

''Suck...'' Pai slängde återigen ut Mokona och satte sej igen.

''Vad du verkar nere då'' sa Ryo när han kom in i köket.

''Den där lillkillen sa nåt om att Pai är helt upp över öronen i någon. Jag antar att det var den där tjejen...'' sa Kanda.

''DU DIN...!'' sa Pai och reste sej upp vänd mot Kanda.

''Var det så?'' sa Keiichiro fundersamt ''Ja så var det nog...''

''NEJ!!'' sa Pai argt.

''Verkligen? Menar du Zakuro?'' frågade Ryo Kanda.

''Hallå! Ignorera mej inte!!'' ropade Pai.

''Ja, så heter hon ja...'' svarade Kanda.

''ÅHH!! ER KAN MAN JU INTE TALA MED!!'' Pai skyndade ut ur rummet och ut genom cafédörren. Han kastade sej ner på marken.

''Kärleksproblem?'' frågade någon.

''NEJ!'' ropade Pai och vände sej mot den som frågat ''VAD GÖR DU HÄR UTE?!''

''Jag får ju inte röka där inne'' svarde Cross irriterat ''Den där Ryo har kört ut mej sjuttionio gånger redan''

''På tre dagar?'' frågade Pai och flyttade sej en bra bit från Cross så att han inte skulle känna cigarettlukten.

''Är du säker på att du inte har kärleksproblem?'' sa Cross.

''JAG ÄR SÄKER!!'' sa Pai.

''Vem är det han är kär i?'' sa en kvinnlig röst.

''INGEN!'' sa Pai.

''Inte det? Det låter så på dej väldigt mycket.'' sa tjejen

''Åh, Zakuro! Tjena!'' sa Cross.

Pai vände sig blixtsnabt om. Så snabbt att Zakuro och Cross ryckte till. ''Za-Za-Zakur-o? Va- vad gör du hä-är?'' stammade Pai

''Jag jobbar här, knasboll'' svarade hon och lutade sej mot väggen.

''Jag ska väl låta er vara ifred'' sa Cross.

''Vart ska du?'' undrade Pai nervöst.

''Jag ska stänga caféet medan ni två turturduvor sitter och pratar.'' svarade Cross och började gå.

Pai for upp ''VA!?''

''Turturduvor?'' Purin stack ut huvudet genom fönstret.

''Vem då?'' undrade Tartelett.

Alla stack ut sina huvuden genom fönstren och några kom ut genom dörren.

''Jahaaa...'' sa Ryo.

''Du hade rätt Kanda-san.'' sa Keiichiro.

''Jag sa ju det.'' sa Kanda.

''Du är röd som en gurka!'' skrattade Fai.

''Som en gurka?'' kommenterade Kurogane undrande.

''Fai-san, det är väl röd som en tomat?'' undrade Sakura.

''Jo.'' sa Syaoran.

''Hehe!! Gurka Gurka!! Puu Puu!!'' skrålade Mokona.

''Eh... Eumm...'' mumlade Retasu.

Quiche stöter till Pai i sidan och säger; ''Det är väl nu du ska kyssa henne?''

''VA!?'' praktiskt taget skrek Pai.

''Ja gö're!'' ropade Lavi.

''Lavi-san! Quiche-san!'' sa Allen förskräckt.

''Håll mun Allen!'' sa Cross med sin cigarett i munnen.

Under all den uppståndelsen så satt Minto och drack sitt eftermiddagsté och Komui satt mittemot och drack kaffe.

''Ut allihoppa!'' ropade någon och avbrör strömmen av kommentarer som haglade ner över Pai och Zakuro.

''Men caféet stänger inte än...'' sa en av gästerna.

''Vi stänger fem minuter tidigare idag!'' svarade Cross.

''Mä-mä-mä-mästare Cross!'' stammade Allen.

Fortsättning följer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Då var kapitel 7 klart!

Zakuro: Jag förstår fortfarande inte det där med turturduvor...

Tezzino: Eehh... Zakuro-san?

Zakuro: Ja?

Tezzino: ... Eehh.. Du värkar vara lite trög va?

Zakuro: Vad menar du med det?

Tezzino: Det avslöjas kanske i nästa kapitel, på båten.

Zakuro: Båten?

Tezzino: Ryo-chans båt. Som ni hade fest på i nån av böckerna. Fest med dans serrö!

Zorba: Har ni en konversation utan mej här eller?

Tezzino: Sipp, snaps, snus, så var Zorbas hjärna slut!


	8. Kap 8: Fest med dans och heta vibbar

**Till en annan värld - FEST MED DANS OCH HETA VIBBAR**

''Heja mej!!'' ropade Purin.

''Vem har sagt att det är en kappätartävling?'' frågade Linali Ryo.

''Tydligen Purin...'' svarade Ryo och suckade.

''Maten tar slut fortare än den blir tillagad...'' mumlade Keiichiro olyckligt.

''Det är inte du som lagar maten ikväll, Keiichiro.'' sa Ryo till sin vän.

''Justja... Det hade jag glömt...'' sa Keiichiro.

''Ehh... Hahaha...'' skrattade Linali nervöst.

''Hur mycket ska han äta egentligen?'' undrade Lavi.

''Du känner Allen.'' sa Kanda som hade vägrat klä upp sig.

Det hade börjat med att Allen hade sett matborden.

Så var han igång att äta och snart var även Purin igång. Hon hade fått för sej att Allen utmanat henne i kappätning. Om det hade varit så, vilket inte var fallet, så hade hon varit TOTALT utklassad.

''Kom med mej, brushuvud!'' sa Cross.

''Va?'' Kanda var inte beredd på att generalen skulle släpa iväg honom ut ur matsalen.

''Vad ska Cross göra med honom nu då? sa Lavi.

''Ingen aning...'' svarade Syaoran.

''Kom nu, Kuro-pyon!'' hördes Fais röst från matsalsdörren.

''Jag har ingen lust att vara med, baka maho!'' svarade Kurogane.

''Snälla!'' sa Fai och drog hårdare.

''Vad gör ni?'' undrade Quiche och gick fram till dörren. När han såg magikern och samurajen tvärstannade han.

''HaHaHa!!'' Quiche började skratta.

''Vad var det jag sa åt dej!?'' sa Kurogane argt.

''Att dom skulle skratta åt dej!'' sa Fai glatt.

''De-det är i-inte dej jag skrattar åt, Kuro. Det är Fai!'' sa Quiche som nu satt på golvet.

''Hm? Ser jag så rolig ut?'' undrade Fai med ett litet leende.

''Det är dina kläder!'' svarade Quiche.

''Tycker du? Jag tycker jag är söt.'' sa Fai och log ännu bredare.

''Humpf...'' frustade Lavi när han fick syn på Fai.

''Vad är det som är så roligt?'' frågade Linali.

Hon, Ryo, Keiichiro, Pai, Zakuro, Sakura, Purin, Tartelett, Allen, Masaya, Berry, River, Retasu, Tasuku, Minto och Ichigo skyndade till dörren.

''Vad i? Varför har du på dej DET, Fai-san?'' frågade Tasuku.

''Ahh... Jag bara kände bara för det. Visst är jag söt?'' Fai snurrade runt på stället så att kjolarna flög ut. (F/N: Just det... KJOLARNA)

Fai hade på sej en ljuslila, knälång klänning med stor rosett där bak, och håret som vanligtvis var samlad i en kort hästsvans hängde löst, och nådde nästan ända mer till axlarna.

Och så hade han på sej ett lila diadem.

''Varför måste jag här på mej det här bara för att du kände för att ha klänning!?'' sa Kurogane.

Kurogane hade på sej en svart kostym som var sydd på ett vis som han INTE gillade.

''Jamen, du passar ju i det, och så matchar dina kläder mina på det viset.'' Fai log, enligt Kurogane så log Fai retsamt.

''Ehhhhehehe...'' Linali skrattade nervöst och fick en svettdroppe.

''IIE!'' alla tittade mot korridoren utanför matsalen när de hörde Kandas röst.

''Jag har sagt att du inte har något val, brushuvud.'' sa Cross och ryckte så hårt han kunde i Kanda.

Kanda föll pladask med näsan mot golvet. Fai log glatt ''Du är ju lika söt som mej!''

Kanda var rasande (F/N: Ovanligt va!) ''Håll käften din usla magiker! Jag vill inte vara söt!'' Kanda hade på sej en lång röd klänning. På högra sidan så delade den sej så att man fick större röralseförmåga och han hade ett skärp med stora guldringar fastsatta i sidan med två rosetter på höfterna. Han hade långa handskar och håret var uppsatt i två långa flätor.

''Mästare Cross...'' suckade Allen.

Så Kanda var tvungen att gå klädd som en tjej hela kvällen. (F/N: Stackarn. Cross' hämnd tar visst aldrig slut.)

''Nå?'' Zakuro stod framför Pai och hade händerna på höfterna.

''Va?'' Pai såg undrande på henne.

''Ska du inte bjuda upp mej nån gång?'' Zakuro hade på sej en ljusblå klänning med mörkblå inslag och mörkblå band från bröst till höft.

Pai rodnade ''Eh... O-oke-ej...''

''Du är så oduglig ibland...'' mumlade Zakuro och tog tag i Pais högra hand. Hon placerade hans hand på hennes höft och la sin vänstra hand på hans axel. Så tog hon tag i Pais vänstra hand med sin högra.

''Eh?'' Pai var aldelles röd i ansiktet när Zakuro drog ut honom på dansgolvet.

''Kom igen nu, slappna av.'' Zakuro såg på Pai.

''Me-men... jag... jag kan i-inte da-dansa...'' stammade Pai. Han hade nu en färg väldigt mycket lik mörkröd i ansiktet nu.

''Än sen.'' Zakuro sträckte sej upp mot Pais ansikte.

Quiche höll på att sätta en chokladbit i halsen när han såg Pai och Zakuro.

Tartelett såg undrande på Quiche och vände sej om för att se vad han tittade på.

Quiche höll snabbt för Tarts ögon när Zakuro kysste Pai.

Fortsättning följer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Ja älskar romantik, i alla fall i vissa avseenden. Fast ja gillar shônen-ai bäst. Ska vi ha de i vår story?

Tezzino: Åhh... Det är så synd om Yuu-chan... Han blev iklädd klänning igen... Åh han är så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så sötså söt så söt

Zorba: Hallååå?

Tezzino: Han är så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så sötså söt så söt

Zorba: Hallå!

Tezzino: Han är så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så sötså söt så söt

Zorba: HALLÅ! SKA 'RU'NT SLÄPPA IN OSS I DIN KONVERSATION!?

Tezzino: Fast det är ju vi som skriver storyn... Vad elaka vi är. Eller hur, nee-chan...

Zorba: ...

Tartelett: Vad var det Quiche inte ville att jag skulle se?

Zorba: De e inge som småbarn ska se...

Tartelett: Nu vill jag veta det ännu mer...

Tezzino: Yuu-chan är så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så sötså söt så söt

Zorba: eh... hehehehehe...

Tartelett: Hon är jobbig...

Zorba: Jag vet... Jag har levt med henne i mer än 15 år...

Tezzino: Så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så söt så sötså söt så söt

Zorba: Ja förtärs av plågan mi syster utsätter me för...

Tartelett: ...

Zorba: Ses i kapitel 9...

Tezzino: Han är så söt så jag tror jag dör, dör, dör, DÖR!


	9. Kap 9: Noahs

**Till en annan värld**** - Noahs**

''Nu har jag dej! Din vita sak!'' Kurogane hade fått fatt i Mokona som som vanligt irriterrade allt och alla, utom Syaoran och Sakura.

''Din svarta sak! Svarta sak!'' ropade Mokona till svar

''Vad kallade du mej just!?'' Kurogane kastade iväg Mokona ut genom cafédörren så långt han kunde. Man kunde höra Mokona mässa ''Svarta sak! Svarta sak!'' en bra stund.

''Kurogane-san, Vet du var Mokona är?'' Syaoran såg på Kurogane som stog och hade ett elakt flin i ansiktet.

''Nej!'' Kurogane vände sej snabbt bort från Syaoran så att han inte skulle se att Kurogane flinade ännu mer.

Syaoran såg ut som ett frågetecken. ''O-kej...''

Bara en liten stund senare kom Mokona hoppande och ropade ''Hjälp! Hjälp! Jag blev överfallen!''

När han hom fram till cafeét så hoppade han upp på Kanda som stog utanför. ''Vad gör du!?'' Kanda blev inte särskillt glad åt Mokonas plötsliga idé att han blivigt anfallen.

''Moko-chan, blev du verkligen anfallen?'' Sakura såg rädd ut.

''Ja! Det var först någon typ, människa! Men sen blev den en maskin-grej!''

''Maskin-gren...?'' Kanda stelnade till. Precis som de andra exorsicterna, utom Komui, som sov (F/N: Ovanligt, huh?), Cross, som inte var på cafeét för ögonblicket, och River, som var på övervåningen och inte hörde Mokona.

''Var då?'' undrade Linali.

''Borta där!'' Mokona pekade bortåt ''Ah!'' skrek han sen. ''Den! Den!'' det kom en man gående mot cafeét. En man med kort svart hår. Han gick med långa steg och kom snabbt fram mot cafeét.

''Akuma...?'' Lavi tittade på Allen.

''Akuma.'' svarade Allen.

''Ja...'' Kanda la handen över sin katana, som darrade mer och mer när den kände akuman närma sej.

''Jag tror bara det är en som kommit i förväg. Om vi känner earlen rätt, så är det så...'' sa Linali. ''Vad tror ni?''

''Mmmm... Så ä de nog...'' sa Lavi.

''Vad snacker ni om? Vad menar ni med 'akuma'?'' frågade Berry oroligt.

''En akuma, eller en djävul, är gjord av en blandning mellan en maskin, en själ och förtvivlan...'' sa Kanda och tog tag i Mugens handtag. ''Dom är ett vapen gjorda av millenniumens earl och de är till för att döda människor. men mest för att söka reda på exorcister för att ta deras innocennce och för att leta på all annan innocennce och ta dom till earlen...''

''...'' Berry såg ut som om hon ångrade att hon frågat.

''Vad ni ser pigga ut då!'' hördes en röst uppifrån luften. Dom tittade upp och såg en flicka i kanske tolvårsåldern.

''Rhode Camelot av Noahklanen...'' sa Kanda och greppade ännu hårdare om Mugen ''Vad gör du i den här världen?''

''Oh?'' Rhode gjorde en volt i luften ''Jag och Tiky åkte hit tillsammans med Lero för att lägga beslag på era innocennce förstås!''

''Tyki? Tyki Mikk? Är han också här?'' Linali såg på Rhode.

''Det är klart. Tyvärr kunde inte tvillingarna komma, men ni kommer ha svårt mot oss två med.'' Rhode såg på en av gästerna, en man med rufsigt svart hår och glasögon. ''Du behöver inte låtsas längre, Tyki.''

''Jag som tänkte att jag skulle se hur du klarade dej själv mot dom, Rhode.'' mannen reste sej upp och gick mot dörren. När han blev synlig efter att varit helt dold av skugga så såg han helt annorlunda ut. Han hade fortfarande rufsigt svart hår, men han hade även på sej en hög svart hatt och svarta kläder. ''Nu när vi vet vilka fiender vi har, ska vi sätta igång?''

Kanda drog Mugen, Lavi tog fram sin hammare, Allen drog av sej handsken han alltid hade på högra handen, och Linali gjorde sej redo att aktivera sin innocennce.

''Åhåå...'' Rhode log ''Alltid lika redo för strid...'' så anföll de båda Noah exorcisterna. Exorcisterna svarade med att aktivera sina innocennce och anfalla.

''Du,'' Rhode rycte till när hon hörde flickrösten bakom sej. Hon snodde runt och såg en flicka med gula kläder, apsvans och apöron.

''Vem är du?'' hon hoppade undan från Kandas katana.

''Mew Purin!'' svarade aptjejen glatt.

''Ehh...'' Rhode var mållös. Hon hade hört om Tokyo Mew Mew ett flertal gånger under den tid hon hade varit i Tokyo, men hon hade nog aldrig riktogt trott på historierna om dom.

''Vill du leka med mej och Tartar när ni har slagits klart?'' Mew Purin log stort mot Rhode.

''...'' Rhode svarade inte. Hon bara såg på Mew Purin som om flickan var galen.

''Vill du det?'' Mew Purin kom närmare och Rhode ryggade tillbaka. ''Vill du? Vill du?'' Mew Purin kom närmar för varje gång hon sa det och Rhode backade tills väggen bakom henne hindrade att hon backade mer.

''aaaahhh... T-tyki...'' Rhode pressade sej mot väggen.

''Purin-chan, du ska inte störa nu...'' Sa Lavi och tog tag i Mew Purin när han for förbi uppåt med hjälp av sin hammare.

Rhode sjönk ihop i en hög.

''Rhode...?'' Tyki duckade för Mugen.

''Tyki...'' mumlade Rhode.

''Vad är det med dej, mår du inte bra?''

''J-jag...'' Rhode tog tag i Tykis arm.

''Du skakar ju...'' sa de äldre Noahn och försökte att få Rhode att släppa taget. Han ryckte till när han råkade komma emot Rhodes panna. ''Du är ju stekhet...''

''J-jag f-fryser, T-tyk-ki...'' sa Rhode. Det var underligt att man alls kunde höra vad hon sa, eftersom hon hackade tänder något fruktansvärt.

''Är HON sjuk?'' frågade Kanda tvivlande.

''Det verkar så...'' mumlade Tyki till svar.

''Har ni slagits klart nu?'' frågade Purin glatt.

Rhode gömde sej bakom Tyki även fast hon inte var säker på om det var tjejen som hade tjatat på henne tidigare. Hon var i alla fall bra lik.

''Rho-'' Tyki såg på den yngre Noahn. ''Lero... Vi måste hem nu.''

''Lero. Ni har ju inte gjort klart uppdraget.'' sa Paraplyet.

''Sak samma. Vi kan inte göra det när Rhode inte mår bra.'' Tyki spände blicken i Lero.

''Okej, Lero!'' Lero fällde ut sej och Tyki tog tag handtagets krok. Lero flög upp mot luften, och så var de borta.

''Ville hon inte leka?'' frågade Purin.

''NEJ!!'' sa Kurogane, Kanda och Pai.

**Fortsättning följer...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: TADA! Ja ä helt klar me kapitel nio! Har skrivit de helt själv! Medan Tezzino va på 'konfirmanddag'.

Tezzino: Det var jätteroligt!

Kanda: Varför är jag här igen?

Tezzino: Jamen vi har ju saknat dej, Yuu-chan!

Kanda: Kalla mej inte det!

Zorba: Vettu va vi gjorde på spansklektionen i fredas, Kanda-tchi?

Kanda: Hur ska jag veta det?

Tezzino: Vi skrev kärleksbrev... till dej, Yuu-chan.

Kanda: VA!? Chibi-Kanda viftar hysteriskt med armarna och får jätteögon

Zorba: De ä sant... Fast de va nog bara ja å syrran som skrev till dej.

Kanda: Som om det hjälper...!

Tezzino!Querido amor!

Tú eres más guapa que la rosa...

Más bonito a que el faralillo...

Tú sonrisa es fugaz es el viento...

Te quiero...

Querido tú besar...

Te quiero...

Besos y abrazos...

Kanda: ... svättas ...va...?

Tezzino: Det betyder typ:

Kära älskling!

Du är mycket snyggare än rosen...

Mycket sötare än blåklockan...

Ditt leénde är flyktigare än vinden...

Jag älskar dej...

Jag vill kyssa dej...

Jag älskar dej...

Kramar och kyssar.

Jag vet inte om grammatiken är perfekt, men den blev fin i alla fall...

Kanda: Vad tusan menar du med söt?! Blåklockor?! ROSOR?! KYSSA?!???!!!!

Zorba: Min tur!

!Querido amor!

Tú eres mas guapo que un maraposa.

Tu pelos es más bonito que el más negro que un opal.

!Tu sonrisa es que el sol!

Tu eres más maravilloso queun día de verano.

Cariño...

tú eres mas fantástico que all flores.

Yo cariño... te quiero... Mas en el mundo entero.

Tu eres es fantástico que un diamante sin tallar...

Te quiero, Yuu-chan...

Kanda: ... svättas ehmm...

Zorba: Kära älskling!

Du är vackrare än en fjäril.

Ditt hår är vackrare än den svartaste opal.

Ditt leende är som solen!

Du är lika underbar som en vårdag.

Älskling...

Du är mer fantastisk än alla blommor.

Min älskling... jag älskar dej... mest i hela världen.

Du är lika fantastisk som en oslipad diamant...

Jag älskar dej, Yuu-chan...

Kanda: MEN LÄGG AV!

Zorba: Mata ne!


	10. Kap 10: Tillbaka till England Men hur?

**Till en annan värld**** - **

''Vad gör vi?'' undrade Linali.

''Va?'' Allen såg upp.

''Jamen, vi kan ju inte stanna i den här världen för länge, eller hur? Vi måste ju tillbaka till högkvarteret...'' Linali såg ut genom fönstret.

''Vi glömde nog tala om att vi inte kan bestämma vilken värld vi ska åka till, så det kan ta en väldig tid att komma tillbaka till er värld.'' sa Fai när han gick förbi för att öppna cafédörren inför öppningen.

''VA!?'' Kanda for upp från stolen han suttit på.

''Det är sant, som Fai-san säger...'' sa Syaoran när han torkade av ett bord.

''Hur ska vi då komma hem?'' muttrade Kanda.

''Watanuki, nu går vi på CAFÉ!''

''VA?! Du skulle ju nyss gå till rävens ramenstånd!''

''Kom nu!''

''Waahh!''

''Vad kul att ni också kunde komma, Doumeki, Himawari!'' sa den långa kvinnan med långt rakt svart hår som var uppsatt i en hög hästsvans.

''Det är bara roligt!'' skrattade den svarthåriga flickan.

''Varför var du tvungen att komma!?'' sa Watanuki till den andra killen.

''Yûko bjöd in mej...'' svarade Doumeki.

''Jag ville ju vara ensam med Himawari.chan...'' klagade Watanuki.

''Knip igen'' Doumeki hade stuckit in fingrarna i öronen.

''Vi är framme!'' sa Yûko plötsligt. ''Café Mew Mew.''

''Åååhh...! Här har jag varit! Dom har en så goda kakor där!'' Himawari log glatt.

''Men det ser inte ut som om de har öppnat än...'' sa Watanuki.

''Ingen fara. Dom öppnar vilken minut som helst.

Dörren öppnades av an lång blond man med en lapp för ena ögat.

''Ah...'' han såg på Yûko ''Yûko-san...''

''Yûko!'' en vit, manyuu-liknande kanin hoppade ut genom dörren.

''Mokona, Fai!'' Yûko såg faktiskt förvånad ut ''Vad gör ni här?''

''Vi kom för ett tag sen från en annan värld! Vi jobbar här!'' Mokona hoppade upp och ner på någon som satt vid väggen.

''LÄGG AV NÅN GÅNG! MÅSTE DU JÄMT GÖRA SÅ DÄR!?'' Kanda snodde runt och grep tag i Mokona just som manyuun tog hans hårband. ''INTE IGEN!''

''Kanda! Sluta gapa!'' Linali stack ut en hand genom fönstret och slog till Kanda i huvudet.

''Varför gjorde du så, Linali?'' muttrade Kanda.

Linali räckte ut tungan mot honom.

''Inte är du mycket till hjälp...'' mumlade Ryo åt Mokona, som bara log mot honom.

''Virrigt det är här!'' sa en röst, väldigt lik Mokonas.

Kanda ryckte till när han såg en svart manyuu dyka upp. ''Inte en till!''

''Oohh... Ni kommer inte från den här världen, eller hur?'' Yûko reste upp Kandas ansikte mot sitt med ett finger.

''Hur visste du det?'' undrade Kanda och backde undan från Yûko.

''Yûko var den som tog hand om Mokona innan.'' sa Fai.

''Huh?'' Allen tittade ut genom ett fönster.

''Vaddå 'huh', moyashi?'' sa Kanda surt.

''Jag heter Allen!''

''Så, Mokona fick kanske för sej att ta med sej souvenirer?'' det var lika mycket ett påstående som en fråga.

''Ja...'' muttrade Kurogane.

''Mokona... Jag har ju bett dej skicka souvenirer till mej.'' precis som Watanuki hade trott så såg Yûko inte ut att vara ett dugg arg.

''Det är inte bra att ta saker, Yûko-san!'' Watanuki var inte glad på sin arbetsgivare.

''Ah...'' Yûko såg på de tre gymnasieeleverna ''Fai, det har är Watanuki, Himawari och Doumeki.''

''Hej!'' sa Himawari glatt.

''Tjena...'' sa Doumeki.

Watanuki hörde inte att Yûko presenterade honom för han bråkade med svarta Mokona.

''Så, hur har ni tänkt ta er till er värld?'' undrade Yûko sen.

''Eh... Vet inte, visst vet vi inte, Yuu-chan?'' sa Lavi till Kanda.

''Kalla mej inte vid mitt förnamn har jag sagt!'' Kanda gick in i cafeét.

''Oh... Snarstucken, eller hur?'' Yûko såg på Lavi.

''Yuu-chan är precis likadan som Kuro-wan-wan.'' sa Lavi.

''Jag hörde det där!'' sa Kurogane och Kanda argt innifrån cafeét.

''Jag kanske kan hjälpa er att komma hem till er värld igen, om priset är det rätta...'' sa Yûko till Lavi.

''Vad vill du ha?'' frågade Lavi glatt.

''Åhh... Inte mycket... Bara...'' hon såg på Kanda ''En liten kyss från sötnosen där.''

''Aldrig i livet!!'' Kanda var på väg att skynda sej uppför trappan men Lavi hindrade honom.

''Du vill väl också komma hem?'' undrade den rödhåriga exorcisten.

''Ja...'' muttrade Kanda.

''Ge henne den där kyssen då...'' Lavi flinade.

Kanda sa ingenting.

''Kom! Kom!'' Lavi puttde på Kanda och Yûko till ett av de andra rummen.

Kanda fnös, såg till så att ingen tittade (Han hade Mugens handtag i hnaden ifall någon skulle försöka titta) och gav Yûko en snabb kyss på kinden.

''Varsågod...'' Yûko stoppade en liten flaska i handen på Lavi när hon gick fram till bordet där Watanuki, Himawari och Doumeki satt.

''Vi kanske ska göra oss färdiga för att åka.'' föreslog Fai.

''Mmm...'' Kanda gick uppför trappan utan att se på någon.

En liten stund senare hade de bytt till sina vanliga kläder och sagt hejdå till alla.

Mokona öppnade ögonen och fick vingar, det kom fram ett konstigt pentagram där världsresenärerna och exorcisterna stog och Mokona sa ''Mokona Modoki doki doki!'' och så bar det av till Exorciseternas högkvarter.

**The End...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Då va 'Till en annan värld' slut! De va jätterolit att skriva! Dom två sista kapitlen bara flöt ut ur fingrarna på me! Va tyckte ni?

Kanda: Var jag tvungen att kyssa Yûko?

Yûko: Ett bra pris tycker jag!

Kanda: Va?!

Watanuki: Yûko-san är alltid så extrem...

Yûko: Vem kallar du extrem?

Doumeki: Jag tror han pratade om dej...

Himawari?

Lavi: Yuu-chan är suuur!

Kanda: Kalla mej inte Yuu-chan!

Mokona: Mokona tori ja nai noni! (Mokona är inte en fågel!)

Kurogane: Varför sa du så helt plötsligt?

Mokona & Mokona: Tehe...

Fai: Ooohh... Vad roligt att du har en bror Mokona.

Vita Mokona: Ja!

Linali: Men VARFÖR var Kanda tvungen att kyssa Yûko?

Komui: Jag fick knappt vara med... gråter

River: Du sov ju nästan hela tiden.

Timcampy: Biter Kanda i fingret

Kanda: Aj! Vad fan gör du, din förbannade golem!?

Cross: Vakta din tunga, brushuvud.

Allen: Mästare Cross... suck

Ichigo: Det var roligt, eller hur?

Berry: Ja!

Retasu: Det hände mycket i förra kapitlet, eller hur?

Zakuro: Ja.

Purin: Hon ville inte leka med mej!

Rhode: Puuh...

Purin: Ska vi leka?

Rhode: HJÄÄÄLP!! TYKI!

Tyki: Låt henne vara.

Purin: Varför?

Minto: Vad tror du? dricker sitt eftermiddagsté

Ryo: Jag antar att det blir lugnare på cafeét nu...

Keiichiro: Jag tycker att det är roligt när det är livat!

Quiche: Jag kommer inte ge upp! med brinnande ögon

Pai: Du har redan gjort det... Hade du inte?

Quiche: Ojdå... Det hade jag visst...

Tartelett: Är Quiche också en idiot nu?

Masaya: Nej...

Tasuku: Hahaha...!

Sakura: Vad är det som är så roligt, Tasuku-kun?

Tasuku: Jag... haha... vet inte... hahaha...!

Syaoran: haaaaah...

Tezzino: Vad är det, Syaoran?

Syaoran: Det hade gärna fått fortsätta längre...

Kanda: Jag är glad att det är slut...

Zorba: Har vi glömt berätta de, Kanda-Tchi?

Kanda: Va?

Tezzino: Vi ska ju göra en till D. Gray-Man story när vi är klara med den om KaleidoStar.

Kanda: stönar Neeeej...!

Zorba: HaHa!!


End file.
